Shunuki friendship list
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Fifty (?) points about Shunsui's and Ukitake's friendship. Light drabble, call it what you will.


Shunuki friendship

Thoughts/ points about Shunsui's and Jūshirō's friendship.

Never play cards, Zanpakutō's quickly become involved.

If Ukitake is called a pedophile for liking kids and candy, Shunsui isn't scared to defend. In fact, he jumps just at it being implied.

Never get Ukitake drunk. He ends up either drunk or coughing up blood. Both make Unohana upset.

When Unohana scares Shunsui, Ukitake is more than willing to have a talk with her. He comes back with candy and Shunsui, for the first time in his life, feels betrayed by him.

Unohana has a scary aura of having the power like a mother would. She can make both quiet with one stare. Shunsui finds that Ukitake gets candy while he sits and waits. All he gets is a strict talking to about alcohol poisoning.

Shunsui believes if he hasn't dropped dead from alcohol poisoning now, he never will. Ukitake has the sense to stay quiet though he disagrees. He says he'll never go to Shunsui's funeral if he dies from that. Shunsui has ultimately drinks more in his office now. Ukitake pretends he actually believes Shunsui drinks less now.

When humans make new things that seem interesting, they try it together. But when Shunsui brings up 'gayness' is a new trend, Ukitake refused.

Trying to get one (or both) in Unohana's bedroom is a very BAD idea. Shunsui's injuries were proof.

They signed a pact saying they would never admit Shunsui 'wandered' in Unohana's room as a dare.

Ukitake would never say how bad Shunsui is at flirting, and Shunsui would never say bad things about Ukitake's garden.

Ukitake would never let his zanpakutō play with Shunsui's alone.

Shunsui would never cook Ukitake's fish. And he would most certainly not tell Byakuya they were Ukitake's. And Ukitake would sit with him while he recovered in the hospital.

They'd never meet at the eleventh division, because then they'd meet at the fourth. The tenth was a good compromise, especially since Ukitake couldn't help but offer candy to his 'shiro-chan'. This ended up in ice, which was the reason Shunsui pushed Ukitake around to find Hitsugaya in the summer.

They were both the laziest captains and neglected the most work (wether on purpose or not). But they'd never to do it to meet the other, or so they swore. Yamamoto disagreed. Badly.

Between calling Yamamoto an 'old man' and sensei, they were never invited to tea again. Or at least Shunsui never was. Yamamoto never had the heart to tell Ukitake that when he said he could bring a friend, he didn't mean Shunsui.

Sometimes Ukitake acted like a sugar-hyped up child, and Shunsui like a teenager with hormones. But in public they could act like they had centuries of experience on their side. Simply because they did. They knew they could never pull off the act without it, such like Byakuya and Hitsugaya did.

Poetry was something they both enjoyed. Byakuya knew this well as Shunsui drank a lot of his sake (er, most he could get his hands on), while Ukitake raided his poetry collection.

On poetry, Shunsui would write, and Ukitake would review and edit. They'd be stashed away for ages. The only receivers were Unohana, Nanao, and Kaien. Kaien partially agreed that they helped Miyako take a chance on him, as put. Ukitake thought it was from humour, and Shunsui sincerely thought it was seduction from the poems.

Kaien made a great drinking partner, for the both of them. Everyone else was truly only wanted by one person.

When they didn't know what to do, they'd back the other up. Then at least they'd have a partner.

Ukitake and Shunsui kept half their clothes at the other's home. Shunsui always came home drunk, and Ukitake usually came home unable to stand on his own and coughing up blood.

They agreed thirteen wasn't unlucky... Nor were black cats.

When Ukitake adopted a black kitten, Shunsui didn't have the heart to tell him it was Yoruichi. Ukitake then clarified their relationship as 'have the heart to tell me if it'll give me a heart attack'.

Each joke had to be forgotten within a century, or else they'd each go crazy while making small talk.

Once Ukitake started, nothing could stop him.

Paris seemed like an interesting place, before Unohana banned them for life. She claimed she'd lose Shunsui in a wine shop and Ukitake in a bakery.

No animals were allowed in Soul Society. The law was made when Shunsui became allergic to Ukitake's newest pets. It was either the kittens or Shunsui. Ukitake couldn't decide so Yamamoto decided for him. Ukitake never fully forgave him, and now always allowed Yoruichi a place to stay when she snuck in on condition she staid as a cat.

Urahara had spent days teaching them how computers worked. It ended in flames. Literally. They now only watched, and weren't allowed to press buttons. Also given such rules were Yoruichi. It shamed them both.

They learnt remembering the year you were born in is much easier than remembering your age.

Ukitake isn't allowed to laugh when Shunsui can't do math with his age. Shunsui isn't allowed to laugh when Ukitake went on a sugar-high.

A sugar-drag and hangover very well could be the one and same.

They gave each other an allotted amount of money to spend on alcohol or sugar. They never followed it and it was always a New Years resolution. For five centuries. It still didn't stay...

They both plotted Soul Society's take-over, multiple times. Yamamoto said he was disappointed in them so they tossed the plans out. It was a secret now, especially since Aizen used a plan very similar...

To Ukitake's shame as being a 'proper example to other captains', Shunsui uses his illness as an excuse to ditch captain meetings.

Shunsui hasn't figured out Ukitake's illness is TB yet.

Shunsui once helped Ukitake dye his hair back to the original black. After certain comments, including jealousy from one certain sixth division captain, they bleached it back.

Shunsui's pink robe was birthday gift from Ukitake meant as a joke. Shunsui wears it as a sign of friendship, Ukitake uses it as practice to maintain a straight face.

Ukitake beat Shunsui in a drinking game once. Shunsui was so hurt he became so drunk he forgot the entire night. Ukitake never brought it up.

Ukitake's cute 'I'm-gonna-cry-and-sob-if-you-don't-listen-to-me' face makes Shunsui give into anything. He doesn't use it much, but it makes everybody give into him. Everybody but Tousen...

Shunsui can flirt with Ukitake and two things will help him. One is that he'll get slapped, the other is that he'll blush and let Shunsui get away with whatever he wants.

They decided if they'd ever adopt, they'd do it together.

Shunsui decided one with Ukitake's looks and his charm would be a god (or goddess) in seduction, so he decided Ukitake would have to be the blood-related father. Ukitake brought up the child could have TB. Shunsui said if he had the baby it'd be with Nanao. For Nanao's sake, Ukitake hasn't gotten back to the problem.

They decided if Ukitake could remember names and Shunsui could remember ages, they'd do okay at family reunions.

Shunsui hosted the biggest event of the century, literally, for Ukitake's 1000th birthday. Only when Ukitake was over-the-top drunk did he confess Shunsui was a year early.

Attempt two was a quiet event with food and drinks and only them. Ukitake called it the best day of his life.

Shunsui lost the bid that Byakuya wouldn't mellow with age. Ukitake merely smiled while hiding photos of Ginrei as a child.

Sōjun (Byakuya's father) was well-loved in the duo. Nice and soft like Ukitake but skilled in tactics like Shunsui. Their hatred towards Ginrei for Sōjun's shame in the family was part of the reason he retired.

When Ginrei retired, Shunsui asked Yamamoto if he could retire as well. Ginrei said when Shunsui stopped drinking and Ukitake stopped his sugar obsession. Yamamoto regretted saying this because it seemed like they became even worse after that.

Shunsui learnt that Unohana and Yamamoto will play the 'mom and dad' role when they got in trouble. Ukitake usually got out of trouble first. He used the extra time to make Shunsui tea. The second usually needed it after.

When Ukitake wasn't let go easily, it was because he was too firm on his own morals. Shunsui would hug him and act like a human shield. They were usually sent to opposite corners to sit in. Ukitake's max time was 22 days before he coughed up too much blood to sit straight. He still didn't agree with Yamamoto. He was stubborn and impossible to break.

Shunsui made the perfect pillow, and Ukitake made the perfect person to talk to.

When Ukitake caught a cold, Shunsui acted like the world was ending.

When Ukitake was upset he'd wake to see piles of candy and toys. The routine never stopped. This caused Yochiru to stalk him when he was upset.

Ukitake would never exchange Shunsui, even for every possible dimension.

Shunsui would rip through heaven and hell for Ukitake. Has, and survived.

Not even Yamamoto could pull them apart years ago when Ukitake fell and scrapped his knee during training. Shunsui carried him all the way to Unohana and made a 'convincing' story why. Ukitake made him promise not to make up any more stories.

When Unohana said Ukitake is okay visiting her for check-ups, she said it was because she gave him a lollipop. Shunsui relaized he had a dirty mind after that. Ukitake asked if he just figured that now. Days later Shunsui realized Ukitake never exactly explained the 'lollipop'.

Shunsui found a decent use for his hat. It made a hood umbrella when Ukitake was out in the rain. Ukitake took it off and said it let people now he was crying. He sobbed into Shunsui's arms, and they staid outside until the rain stopped.

When either lost their lieutenants, the other was the only other thing they claimed 'half-decent' with the world.

They were the only ones who saw the other's bankai. They both know not to get the other angry now.

When Rukia was going to executed, it was Shunsui who held Ukitake back with memories of 'little Bya-chan'. If he didn't, Ukitake would have murdered Byakuya. And a bloody death at that.

When Shunsui made fun of Shinji's hair, it so happened to be the one day where Ukitake let his hair go down. Shunsui spent the entire week apologizing. Ukitake only accepted when offered candy.

Ukitake could sob like a baby, but only in front of Shunsui. He was an attention seeker, and Shunsui was only too happy giving into that.

When someone called them old, they had immediate back-up.

After a thousand years, what was special staid special.


End file.
